The One Night That Changed Everything
by xXxChristyMariexXx
Summary: What happens when two best friends fall for each other? Will their first night together ruin everything? I'm bad at summaries. Miz/OC
1. Chapter 1

"That's not the point, Mike!" Christina said as she slammed her locker shut.  
>"Hey, don't get mad at me. I didn't make Justin cancel." Mike said as he put his hands up in defence.<p>Christina shot him a look and started walking towards the doors. Mike sighed and grabbed her arm.<p>

"Chrissy, I'm sorry. I know you're really upset. Why don't we go to the party together, as friends?" Mike gave Christina a quick hug and kissed her cheek.  
>Christina smiled and grabbed Mike's hand as they made their way outside. "I'd love that."<p>

"Need a ride?" Mike asked, giving Christina's hand a quick squeeze.  
>"Duh. You picked me up this morning, remember? Plus, you're staying with my family this weekend, silly."<p>

They got in Mike's car and Christina turned on the radio.

"No! I am not listening to Lady Gaga!" Mike yelled as he started driving.  
>"Come on, Mikey. You know you're gaga for Gaga!" Christina said, bouncing in her seat and holding on to one of Mike's arms.<p>

Mike smiled and layed his hand on Christina's leg. "You're adorable."  
>Christina grabbed Mike's hand in hers and started stroking it with her thumb.<p>

A few minutes later they pulled into Christina's driveway.

"Looks like your parents aren't here right now." Mike grinned and winked at Christina.  
>"Only in your wildest dreams, Mizanin." Christina winked back and got out of Mike's car, running inside her house to get out of the cold.<p>

"I was afraid you'd say that." Mike whispered to himself. He sighed, shook his head, and went inside.

Christina layed on the couch and closed her eyes.

"No. Don't you dare try to fall sleep, missy!" Mike said as he picked Christina up off of the couch..  
>"But I'm tired, Mikey." Christina whined.<p>

Mike layed on his back on the couch and pulled Christina on to him. Christina layed her head on Mike's chest.

"Your heart's beating really fast."  
>"Mmm, I wonder why." Mike said, stroking Christina's hair.<p>

"Because you love me." Christina replied, giggling.  
>"W-what?" Mike asked as his eyes widened.<p>

"I'm kidding, Mikey. Chill. I know you don't love me like that." Christina said. Then she placed a small kiss on Mike's chin.  
>"Right. I'm totally not in love with you." Mike closed his eyes and bit his lip.<p>

He wanted to tell her how he felt so badly. But he knew Christina loved Justin. And telling her the truth would ruin their friendship.

"Oh my gosh!" Christina exclaimed as she quickly jumped up.  
>"What? What's wrong?" Mike asked, worried.<p>

"You!" Christina shouted, staring at Mike with wide eyes.  
>"What? What about me?" Mike asked, quickly sitting up.<p>

"You-You're so ugly." Christina giggled.  
>Mike's mouth dropped open slightly. "You're gonna pay for that one, missy!"<p>

Christina laughed and ran upstairs. "You're never gonna catch me!"  
>Mike ran after her and chased her into her room.<p>

Christina fell on to her bed and Mike jumped on top of her, pinning her to the bed.  
>"Take it back!"<p>

"Never!" Christina giggled.  
>"Take it back now, or I'll kiss you!"<p>

"No you -" Christina was cut off by Mike's lips crashing into hers.  
>Mike quickly pulled away, got off of Christina, and stood up.<p>

"I am so sorry, Chrissy." Mike said, biting his lip.  
>"It's ok, Mikey."<p>

"No. No, it's not. I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back in time for Fatma's party." Mike said, before he quickly rushed out of Christina's room.

Christina just layed there, thinking. Was it wrong that she enjoyed the kiss? 


	2. Chapter 2

"Chrissy, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Mike shouted from downstairs.  
>"I'm coming!" Christina shouted down.<p>

Christina eyed herself in her full length mirror. She was wearing a short ruffled black skirt, a sparkly black strapless top, and black knee high boots. Her hair was set in loose curls, with some of her bangs held to the side with the "friendship" hairclip Mike had given her in kindergarten.

Christina walked downstairs, and looked at Mike. "_He looks so hot_." Christina thought to herself. She had never thought of Mike as hot before. Cute and adorable, sure. But never hot. But since they had kissed, she was looking at him differently.

"Finally. It took you lon -" Mike stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared at Christina. "Wow."  
>Christina blushed. "Do I look ok?"<p>

"You look...wow." Mike replied, biting his lip.  
>"You don't look so bad yourself." Christina giggled and winked.<p>

Mike took Christina's hand and they walked to Fatma's house. It wasn't a long walk since Fatma only lived a block away from Christina.  
>They got to Fatma's house, and walked inside. Christina immediately spotted Fatma in the corner, making out with her boyfriend, Wade Barrett.<p>

Christina walked up behind Fatma, placed her hands on Fatma's shoulders and whispered, "Boo!"  
>Fatma jumped and turned around to see a laughing Christina. "Twinnerz! Don't scare me like that!"<p>

"Sowwy Twinnerz." Christina giggled.  
>Mike walked up beside Christina, and put his arm around her waist.<p>

"Wow, Christina, you bounced back fast. Good for you." Wade smiled.  
>"What are talking about?" Christina, Fatma and Mike all asked in unison.<p>

"Yo-you mean you didn't hear?" Wade asked, looking at his three friends.  
>"Hear what?" Again, they all asked in unison.<p>

"Christy, Heath saw Justin kissing Brie Bella in the gym earlier." Wade said, gently putting his hand on Christina's shoulder.  
>"No. You're kidding. That's a mean joke, Wade!" Christina half shouted at Wade.<p>

"I wish I were." Wade replied, a look of sorry on his face.  
>"That bastard! I wanna kill him! And that slut Brie!" Fatma shouted.<p>

"You're not the only one." Mike whispered in anger, as he watched tears form in Christina's eyes.  
>Christina took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. "Twinnerz, can I use your guest bedroom to freshen up?"<p>

"Of couse, Twinnerz." Fatma replied quietly.  
>Christina turned and ran upstairs into Fatma's guest room.<p>

"I hope Christy is ok. I cannot believe Justin would do that." Fatma said as she wrapped her arms around Wade.  
>"Me either. He doesn't seem like that kind of guy." Wade replied, kissing the top of Fatma's head.<p>

"Yo, Mike. You ok?" Fatma asked, looking at Mike who was just standing there, biting his lip.  
>"Huh? Oh. I'm fine. I'm gonna go check on Chrissy." Mike replied, slowly turning.<p>

"Mike likes Christina, doesn't he?" Wade asked as he and Fatma watched Mike walk upstairs.  
>"Yep. He's like her since Kindergarten. He's just too afraid to tell her." Fatma replied. Then she and Wade went back to kissing.<p>

Mike slowly made his way into the guest bedroom. Christina was sitting on the end of the bed, crying. She didn't even look up when Mike walked in.

"Christy, he's a jerk. He didn't deserve you. He's stupid. And you deserve so much better." Mike said, wrapping his arms around Christina, pulling her close.  
>Christina looked up into Mike's eyes. "Mike, I want you to know that what I'm about to do has nothing to do with Justin cheating on me. I swear."<p>

"What are you talking about, Chrissy?" Mike asked, confused.  
>"Just say you know it doesn't." "Okay, I know it doesn't." Mike replied.<p>

Christina got up and sat on Mike's lap, facing him. Mike looked at Christina, confused. Christina kissed Mike, as she gently pushed him on to his back.

Mike passionately kissed back, sliding his hands under the back of Christina's shirt.  
>Christina kissed down Mike's neck, as Mike unhooked Christina's bra.<p>

Mike slid Christina's shirt off and then finished taking off her bra. Christina slide Mike's shirt off aswell. Then Mike rolled her on to her back so that he was on top.

Christina was just starting to unbutton Mike's pants when Mike gently pulled her hand away. "What's wrong?"

"Christina, are you sure you wanna do this? Because if you don't, and you're just doing this because you think it's gonna help you get over Justin, it's gonna kill me." Mike said, looking into Christina's eyes.  
>Christina shook her head. "No, Mike. This has nothing to do with Justin. I really wanna do this. Really badly."<p>

Mike stared at Christina for a minute, then kissed her more passionately then he's ever kissed anyone. That night, they made love.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know this chapter really sucked. Sorry.<p> 


End file.
